Harry Potter and the Saviour of the Olympics
by Fringe Dweller
Summary: Harry thought it was all over. He thought he had brought peace to all of the wizarding galaxy by defeating Voldemort. Little did he know, an evil was lurking in the depths of the London Olympic games that was about to wreak havoc on the world.


Harry thought it was all over. He thought he had brought peace to all of the wizarding galaxy by defeating Voldemort. Little did he know, an evil was lurking in the depths of London that was about to wreak havoc on the world.

Harry sat at his desk, twiddling his thumbs while staring out the window. It was a typical Friday at the auror's office, and he couldn't wait to get home to Ginny and the kids and maybe settle down for a slice of chocolate cake or two. He was just getting relaxed when an alarm bell sounded, starling him out of his chair.

"What the devil?" He asked to nobody in particular, looking around the room as if it would grant him answers.

A stout man in his mid thirties burst into the room. Harry recognised him and Snarfulus Hugglewompton. "Harry Potter sir! There's been an emergency!" He screamed, a stubby hand covering his wide open mouth.

"Right, right, well what is it then? I don't know about you but I'd love to get back home and-"

"He who must not be named is back!" Snarfulus interrupted, making Harry leap onto the top of his desk in surprise.

"What kind of sorcery is this?" Harry yelled out, wondering to himself how someone could simply come back to life.

Snarfulus nodded his head vigorously, "But that's not all. He's resurrected himself as a forty foot blow up doll in the middle of the Olympic Games!"

Harry gasped scandalously, imagining the horrors that could befall amongst the wizarding community for such a travesty. Harry reached into his robe and whipped out his wand, ready for action.

"FOR JUSTICE!" Harry yelled, apparating himself to the scene of the crime.

Harry plonked onto the ground without so much an inch of grace, staring up at the sky to find the most hideous sight that had ever befallen his eyes. There he was, swaying in the wind like there was no tomorrow. Harry could hear the audience screaming in what he could only deduce as fear, asking for their saviour to help them rid the world of this monstrosity. Harry gave a smirk.

"Never fear, your hero is here," He said, mostly to himself. Harry ran as fast as his legs could take him, pushing through countless people who stared at Voldemort in fear and disgust. Arriving within five metres of Voldemort, Harry couldn't stop himself from gulping in fear. Here was the man who incited fear among the young and old, killed willy-nilly and had no human emotions left in him.

"Voldemort, so you are back," Harry said in what he hoped sounded like a threatening voice.

The crowd around him screamed, and he couldn't help but give them a small wave, letting them know their hero was here for them.

Voldemort, however, didn't respond to Harry's voice, instead choosing to flap around in the wind like a mad man.

"I challenge you to a duel, one on one. It's me you want, not these innocent civilians. Let them go!"

Voldemort once again chose to ignore the man, revelling in his own awesome height. _Ah, _Harry now finally understood what he was trying to do. It was a psychological technique to make him aggravated so he would attack first. Luckily, Harry was a smart man and wouldn't give into such obvious taunts. He poised his wand in the air, waiting for Voldemort to do the same, but he still wouldn't respond to Harry. Harry was half considering shooting him right then and there out of aggravation, but knew he would be giving in to his mind play that way. So, he stood there, watching Voldemort carefully, making sure he wouldn't spring any surprise moves.

They stayed there in their respective positions for a whole minute before Voldemort made his move. He leaned forward, letting the wind carry his body towards the crowd. Harry yelled, "Aha!" before lifting his wand and making his first move since Voldemort was trying to hurt the innocent civilians.

"Reducto!"

The beam of red light smashed into Voldemort's side, scattering him to pieces of dust.

"WAHAHAHA! HARRY POTTER HAS DONE IT AGAIN," He laughed manically into the air. The audience cheered him on as he apparated himself out of the venue, feeling like a hero once more.

Now about that cake…

**_A/N: I seriously don't know what this is..._**


End file.
